


Las cuatro estaciones

by Daga_Saar



Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, M/M, Relaciones familiares un poco distorsionadas, Soul of Gold, Universo original
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: Misty es llevado al Santuario siendo pequeño y cree al principio que tendrá un hogar junto a Afrodita de Piscis, pero Afrodita lo rechaza desde el primer instante y durante los siguientes años se asegura de hacerle la vida muy difícil.¿Y eso, por qué?





	1. Primavera Dorada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuraineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/gifts).



> Los epígrafes de los cuatro primeros capítulos fueron tomados de los sonetos que acompañan a "Las cuatro estaciones", de Vivaldi.
> 
> Los capítulos siguen a las estaciones del año, no a la cronología de los acontecimientos dentro de la historia.

_Giunt' è la Primavera e festosetti_  
La salutan gl' augei con lieto canto,  
E i fonti allo spirar de' Zeffiretti  
Con dolce mormorio scorrono intanto:  
Vengon' coprendo l' aer di nero amanto  
E lampi, e tuoni ad annuntiarla eletti

(Llegó la primavera y festejándolo  
La saludan los pájaros con alegre canto,  
Y las fuentes con el soplo de los cefirillos  
Con dulce murmullo discurren entretanto:  
Vienen cubriendo el aire con negro manto  
Y rayos, y truenos, elegidos para anunciarla)

-Este es Misty.  
  
Tenía cinco años cuando su madre murió y los vecinos lo entregaron a unos representantes de la Orden de Atenea, porque no quedaba ningún pariente en Francia que pudiera hacerse cargo de él.  
  
Por el camino a Grecia, le explicaron que su madre había sido sirvienta en el palacio de la diosa hasta que un día decidió marcharse de repente. Dijeron palabras que Misty no entendió entonces, como “desgracia” y “deshonor”, pero también le aseguraron que alguien cuidaría de él a partir de entonces. Iban a llevarlo con el Caballero de Oro de Piscis.  
  
En ese momento, luego de subir lo que parecía una montaña completa de gradas, con Misty a punto de dejarse caer al suelo de puro agotamiento, estaba frente al Caballero de Oro que se haría cargo de él.  
  
Y el Caballero de Oro en cuestión… no era un adulto. Afrodita de Piscis tenía alrededor de once años, pero eso no disgustó a Misty, que temió en algún momento que quedaría bajo el cuidado de algún anciano gruñón. Afrodita era un niño hermoso, la luz se reflejaba en su cabello y creaba un halo que hacía pensar en las pinturas de ángeles que decoraban la iglesia del pueblo natal de Misty. Si Afrodita era, aunque fuera un poco, como los ángeles, seguramente Misty estaría muy bien a su lado. Seguramente llegarían a quererse mucho.  
  
Convencido y lleno de ilusiones, Misty disimuló su cansancio y sonrió, esperando que Afrodita sonriera también y le diera la bienvenida.  
  
Pero cuando los servidores del Santuario terminaron de explicarle quién era Misty, Afrodita no sonrió.  
  
-Llévenlo a las barracas de los aprendices nuevos. Si tiene condiciones, se le asignará un Maestro. Si no, quizá pueda ser sirviente en las cocinas, como lo fue su madre.  
  
Misty se quedó confundido por un instante, había algo realmente cruel en la forma en la que acababa de hablar el otro niño.  
  
-¿No voy a vivir aquí? –preguntó, con un hilo de voz.  
  
-Oh, hablas griego –replicó Afrodita, fríamente-. Eso te será útil.  
  
-Tu pronunciación es mala –respondió Misty, sin poder evitarlo, porque Afrodita tenía un acento muy fuerte que deformaba las palabras en griego.   
  
El gesto de Afrodita se hizo todavía más sombrío y su tono se volvió todavía más áspero.  
  
-Que el encargado de las barracas se entere de que debe cortarle bien el cabello. La plaga de piojos que suele haber ahí puede acabar en cuestión de horas con un mocoso tan flaco.  
  
¡¿Cortarle el cabello?! Misty se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada feroz a Afrodita.  
  
-¡Nadie me va a cortar el cabello! –exclamó.  
  
-Eso no lo decides tú. Estás bajo mi autoridad y usarás el cabello tan corto como sea posible.  
  
-Señor… -empezó uno de los sirvientes, inquieto, porque Misty estaba empezando a llorar.  
  
-Ya escucharon al Caballero de Oro de Piscis –interrumpió la voz aguardentosa de un hombre que acababa de salir de entre las sombras de la Casa de Piscis.  
  
Misty miró con desesperación a ese hombre, pero comprendió de inmediato que no podía esperar ayuda de él: era muy obvio que estaba completamente ebrio.  
  
-¿Quién es el ratoncito? –preguntó el hombre.  
  
-Es el  hijo de… -empezó otro de los sirvientes.  
  
-No es nadie –interrumpió Afrodita, tajante-. El Patriarca quiere que supervise su formación, para cuando tenga edad para tener mis propios aprendices. Me servirá para estudiar el proceso… si vive lo suficiente, claro. Máscara Mortal dice que conoce infiernos menos incómodos que las barracas de los aspirantes.  
  
El hombre rio, una desagradable risa de borracho, y acarició el cabello de Afrodita.  
  
-Sí, está muy bien que hayas ordenado cortarle el pelo. Seguimos las costumbres de Esparta, donde los hombres libres usaban el cabello largo, mientras que el cabello corto era lo que servía para distinguir a los esclavos. Sí, tienes razón, nadie debe confundir al hijo de la sirvienta con el hijo de la Amazona de Oro.  
  
Las carcajadas del hombre se hicieron más fuertes. Misty sintió en el hombro la mano de uno de los sirvientes, tirando de él para hacerlo retroceder.  
  
-Se hará exactamente como el Caballero Afrodita ha ordenado. Yo mismo me encargaré de cortarle el cabello hoy mismo.  
  
-“El Caballero Afrodita” –se burló el hombre ebrio-, si hasta hablan como si fueras alguien importante. Más vale que no se te suba a la cabeza, ¿sabes? ¡Todavía soy muy capaz de ponerte en tu lugar!  
  
-No lo dudo, padre.  
  
-…¿Estás siendo insolente conmigo?  
  
-No, señor.  
  
Afrodita ordenó que se retiraran y los sirvientes volvieron a bajar el millón de escaleras, casi arrastrando consigo a Misty, que no entendía por qué estaban tan apurados.  
  
En las barracas, tal y como lo había prometido, el servidor le rapó el cabello y fue entonces cuando Misty ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, mientras sus rizos caían al suelo. Todo el mundo en su pueblo decía que su cabello era como el de su mamá.  
  
-¡Afrodita es malo! –se quejó.  
  
-No repitas eso –dijo el sirviente-. No es bueno criticar a un Caballero de Oro. Ellos son  la guardia personal de la diosa.  
  
Misty guardó silencio, pero siguió llorando.  
  
Los años que siguieron fueron terribles.  
  
No era el aprendiz de Afrodita, solo estaba bajo su autoridad y Afrodita solo hacía sentir su autoridad para humillar a Misty. Lo del cabello corto (que se mantuvo hasta que cumplió los trece) fue solo el principio, siempre había alguna pequeña mezquindad que servía para hacer más difícil el entrenamiento de Afrodita, o que le asignaran más horas de estudio y más tareas que al resto.  
  
Cuando Misty alcanzó el rango de Caballero de Plata, recibió la desagradable sorpresa de que seguiría estando bajo la autoridad de Afrodita hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Por supuesto, Afrodita aprovechó eso para influir sobre las misiones que le asignaban a Misty.  
  
Siempre las más ridículamente simples.  
  
Siempre lo más lejos posible del Santuario.  
  
Siempre lo más humillante que se pudiera.  
  
A pesar de todos los obstáculos que le ponía el Caballero de Oro de Piscis, la terquedad y el esfuerzo de Misty rindieron frutos, llegó a ser el líder de los Caballeros de Plata y finalmente (¡finalmente!) a los dieciséis años el Patriarca en persona le asignó una misión que no desmerecía su talento.  
  
Debía localizar y ejecutar al traidor Seiya de Pegaso y quienes lo apoyaban en Japón.  
  
Iba con su caja pandora a cuestas para reunirse con Babel y Asterión e iniciar el viaje, cuando se encontró con Máscara Mortal. Misty torció el gesto nada más verlo (se trataba del mejor amigo de Afrodita y era, por lo tanto, detestable), pero al otro no pareció afectarlo.  
  
-¿Ya te vas a Japón? Lo siento, Afrodita hizo todo lo que pudo por librarte de esta.  
  
-¿Librarme? –exclamó Misty, indignado-. ¿Ahora pretende hacer que todos me crean cobarde? ¡Yo pedí esta misión al Patriarca!  
  
La cara de sorpresa del Caballero de Cáncer lo hizo enfurecer todavía más y Misty se encontró a sí mismo expresando (muy gráficamente) cuánto odiaba a Afrodita por el infierno en el que había convertido su vida.  
  
-Y yo que admiraba tus dotes de actor por la mala cara que lograbas poner siempre que veías a tu hermano –dijo Máscara Mortal cuando Misty se quedó sin aliento.  
  
-¿Mi… QUÉ?  
  
-Tu hermano –Máscara Mortal siguió hablando tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos-. Medio hermano, más bien. Oh, por esa cara que pones ahora, me doy cuenta de que no llegaste a enterarte de un par de detalles sobre ustedes dos. Bien… -sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, le dio una calada y le echó el humo a la cara a Misty, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arrugando la nariz, pero atento a las palabras del otro-. La mamá de Afrodita era la anterior Amazona de Piscis. Su padre, que estamos bien seguros que no pasa frío desde que murió, era un peón del Santuario. ¿Recuerdas al sujeto?  
  
-¿Ese borracho miserable? Imposible olvidarlo a él y su peste a licor barato.  
  
-Bien, pues ese borracho miserable era también tu padre.  
  
-¿Lo… era?  
  
-Tu mamá trabajaba en la cocina.  
  
Misty frunció el ceño, irritado.  
  
-Bien, eso explica por qué me ha tratado como basura desde que llegué aquí… ¡¿De qué te estás riendo?!  
  
-Eres bien bruto –Máscara Mortal meneó la cabeza-. La mamá de Afrodita ayudó a la tuya a huir del Santuario, “ese borracho miserable” las maltrataba a los dos. Nunca se pudo probar, pero es más que muy posible que haya tenido _mucho_ que ver en la muerte de la mamá de Afrodita. Y cuando ya no la tuvo a ella a mano, siguió maltratándolo a él.   
  
-Pero ¿ella era una Amazona de Oro…?  
  
-¿Y? A ella no le daba palizas como a tu mamá, pero la maltrataba de palabra, la aisló de sus amigos, le hizo creer a todos que era una loca… Y luego siguió con Afrodita. Créeme que la mejor idea que ha tenido el pescado en muchos años fue hacerle creer al desgraciado que te odiaba. Si hubiera mostrado el más mínimo agrado por ti, te habría perseguido a ti también. Tienes suerte de que el maldito disfrutara tanto torturando a Afrodita que no le hizo falta buscarte.  
  
Misty tuvo que poner su caja pandora en el suelo y sentarse, estaba a punto de vomitar.  
  
-Yo… yo lo he odiado de verdad todos estos años…  
  
-De eso me estoy dando cuenta.  
  
-El viejo murió hace tres años. ¿Por qué siguió tratándome igual?  
  
-Ahora hay otra persona de la que pretende mantenerte a salvo.  
  
Misty levantó la cabeza, decidido. Las náuseas se le habían pasado de pronto.  
  
-¡Ya no soy un niño que necesite ser protegido!  
  
-Temo que eso tendrás que decírselo tú mismo –la sonrisa torcida de Máscara Mortal de pronto le pareció extrañamente agradable.  
  
-Lo haré –Misty se puso de pie y volvió a cargar con su armadura-. Tan pronto como regrese de Japón, voy a buscarlo y no me despegaré de él hasta que hayamos aclarado todo.  
  
Máscara Mortal le pellizcó una mejilla.  
  
-Cuento con eso, chiquitín.  
  
-No me digas así.  
  
-De acuerdo, bebé.  
  
Misty resopló y empezó a caminar, con paso firme y decidido. Esa primavera no terminaría sin que su hermano y él fueran realmente una familia, de eso estaba seguro.  
  


* * *

 **Notas:**  
  
Si le vamos a creer a Kurumada, Afrodita ya era Caballero de Oro a los nueve años.


	2. Verano Marino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty/Kanon (por unos segundos), Afrodita/Kanon (hasta que se acabó)
> 
> A los trece años, Misty tiene mucho tiempo odiando a Afrodita con toda el alma. Eso lo lleva a intentar quitarle el novio, solo por verlo sufrir.

_Zeffiro dolce spira, mà contesa_  
Muove Borea improviso al Suo vicino;  
E piange il Pastorel, perche sospesa  
Teme fiera borasca, e 'l suo destino;

(El Céfiro dulce sopla, pero en disputa  
Se mueve Bóreas de improviso a su lado;  
Y llora el zagal, porque suspendida  
Teme a la fiera borrasca, y su destino;)

  
La primera vez que Misty se maquilló, tenía trece años.  
  
También fue la primera vez que intentó robarle el novio a Afrodita.  
  
No fue algo que llevara mucho tiempo planeando. Desde su llegada al Santuario, siendo un niño pequeño, Misty había estado bajo la autoridad de Afrodita, sin que nadie se tomara la molestia de explicarle por qué mandaba en su vida alguien que apenas era seis años mayor que él. Tampoco nadie le explicó por qué Afrodita hacía gala de un profundo desprecio hacia él y se empeñaba en lograr que su vida fuera perfectamente miserable.  
  
Si acaso pretendía romper el espíritu de Misty, estaba fallando por completo, ya que el más joven se aplicó con mayor dedicación a los estudios y el entrenamiento para superar cada obstáculo que Afrodita puso en su camino. No logró superar su récord de haber sido nombrado Caballero a los ocho años, pero haberlo conseguido a los once no era una hazaña despreciable.  
  
Ahora, si tan solo no le asignaran misiones tan simples y estúpidas…  
  
Desde un principio, la Orden de Atenea lo enviaba a cosas para las que no era necesario un Caballero de Plata, misiones simples y nada arriesgadas que generalmente se dejaban a servidores del Santuario que ni siquiera eran guerreros.  
  
No cabía la menor duda de que Afrodita estaba detrás de esa situación humillante. ¿De qué le valía a Misty ser el Caballero de Plata de Lacerta si su fuerza y talento eran desperdiciados en una forma tan absurda? Todo aquello solo servía para que el odio que sentía hacia Afrodita se hiciera cada vez mayor.  
  
Por eso, cuando terminó su pequeña y estúpida misión en un pueblito costero de Suecia, creyó que había llegado su oportunidad de tomar revancha (aunque fuera en parte) cuando descubrió que Afrodita también estaba ahí… y, por lo visto, se estaba citando con alguien.  
  
Nunca le había visto esa expresión absolutamente embelesada al Caballero de Piscis. El sujeto con el que se veía tenía que ser alguien realmente especial para él… y Misty tomó la decisión de hacer cuanto le fuera posible por echar a perder ese romance.  
  
La ropa con la que contaba no era lo que se llamaría precisamente “sexi” y el maquillaje que consiguió (en lo que después consideró un impulso bastante tonto) probablemente no era apropiado ni para su tono de piel ni para su edad, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo con los recursos que tenía a mano.  
  
Eso sí, maldijo una vez más a Afrodita por obligarlo a usar el cabello al rape. ¿Qué obsesión tenía el Caballero de Oro por impedir que se lo dejara largo?  
  
Con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, esperó a que Afrodita y su novio se despidieran y siguió al sujeto hasta el lugar donde se alojaba, una pequeña posada muy cerca del mar.  
  
Estaba felicitándose mentalmente por lo bien que había logrado estar cerca sin que el otro lo notara… cuando él dio media vuelta y lo agarró por el cuello en el pasillo de las habitaciones.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que buscas? No has venido hasta aquí para robarme la billetera, ¿verdad?  
  
Era griego, su acento era inconfundible. Y tenía unos ojos verdes realmente fascinantes. De verdad que Afrodita tenía buen gusto.   
  
Misty sonrió, nervioso.  
  
-No busco robar, te seguía a ti.  
  
Su esfuerzo por sonar seductor solo consiguió que “él” enarcara una ceja.  
  
-¿Oh?  
  
-Te vi con ese estúpido –se esforzó por sonar más seguro-. Creo que pierdes tu tiempo con él.  
  
-¿Y no lo perdería contigo? -aquellos ojos verdes brillaron divertidos.  
  
-No, conmigo sí lo pasarías muy bien.  
  
“Él” soltó su cuello para tomar con cuidado su barbilla, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios.  
  
Misty se quedó paralizado.  
  
-Vete, pequeño. Eres adorable, pero no eres para mí.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Oye…! Soy mejor que él. ¡Te aseguro que puedo ser mejor que él!  
  
Se odió por lo suplicante que sonaba su voz, pero al menos “él” no se marchó todavía.  
  
-¿Qué edad tienes?  
  
-Dieciocho –mintió Misty.  
  
“Él” acarició su mejilla.  
  
-A mí me parece que más bien rondas los quince, cuando mucho… No… si Afrodita tiene diecinueve, tú debes tener trece. Por las barbas de Poseidón, eres un bebé.  
  
-¿Cómo…?  
  
-Me han dicho más de una vez que soy un demonio, pero hasta un demonio tiene sus límites. Vete a casa, bebé, y dile a Afrodita que…  
  
-Lo que tengas que decir, me lo puedes decir a la cara.  
  
Afrodita parecía haber salido de entre las sombras cuando agarró a Misty por un brazo y lo apartó.  
  
-Hola, otra vez –dijo “él”, poniendo una cara de vergüenza que solo parecía medio fingida.  
  
-¿Qué me ibas a decir, Kanon?  
  
-Oh, sabes mi verdadero nombre –parecía agradablemente sorprendido.  
  
-Y tú el mío. Supongo que podemos deponer el juego, ya que ninguno logró engañar al otro.  
  
El tono de Afrodita era frío, cosa que sorprendió a Misty. ¿Nombres falsos? ¿Entonces, no eran novios realmente? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?  
  
-¿Le dirás a Saga? –preguntó Kanon, con voz suave.  
  
Afrodita vaciló.  
  
-Si le dijera que estás vivo, Máscara Mortal tendría que dar explicaciones demasiado complicadas sobre las veces que te llevó comida y agua al Cabo Sunión. Y yo tendría que explicar cómo tardé tanto en darme cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a él y por qué no se lo mencioné antes. Solo le diré que fui descubierto y no logré averiguar nada sobre las actividades de Poseidón y su gente.  
  
¡Eso era traición!  
  
Kanon sonrió.  
  
-No hay ninguna actividad importante. Poseidón sigue prisionero en su vasija.  
  
Intentó acariciar el cabello de Afrodita, pero este apartó su mano con brusquedad.  
  
-¿Me crees idiota? Sé que Poseidón ha reencarnado.   
  
-Dormirá otros diez años…  
  
-Repito: ¿me crees idiota?  
  
Afrodita salió de ahí, arrastrando consigo a Misty. Kanon no intentó detenerlos.  
  
-Oye… -empezó Misty.  
  
-¡Cállate! –casi rugió Afrodita-. Echaste a perder mi misión, por si no te habías dado cuenta. ¡Tienes suerte de que Kanon no sea como alguno de los otros tipos que he tenido que seducir por orden del Patriarca!  
  
Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, con Afrodita sujetando con firmeza la mano de Misty sin que este encontrara cómo soltarse ni qué decir.  
  
-¿Por qué estás pintarrajeado como un payaso? –preguntó Afrodita de repente.  
  
Eso indignó a Misty lo suficiente como para detenerse en seco y soltarse de un tirón.  
  
-¿Cómo que pintarrajeado? –exclamó.  
  
-¿Acaso es la primera vez que te maquillas?... Oh, por supuesto –Afrodita suspiró cuando comprendió ese detalle-. Por supuesto que es la primera vez que te maquillas. ¿Estabas tratando de quitarme el novio?  
  
 Era extraño cómo lucía, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y al mismo tiempo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Misty lo vio sacar de su abrigo un paquete de toallitas desmaquillantes y tuvo que aguantar con paciencia mientras le limpiaba la cara.  
  
-Te odio, maldito idiota.  
  
-No me cabe duda –Afrodita suspiró otra vez, ya había dejado de sonreír-. Y eso está bien.  
  
¿Qué diablos?  
  
-Te odio –repitió Misty-. Y no voy a seguir rapándome. ¡Quiero dejarme el cabello largo!  
  
-Está bien -eso dejó a Misty desconcertado, y más cuando Afrodita sacó de otro bolsillo de su abrigo un lápiz labial y se lo dio-. Será mejor que investigues un poco cuando vayas a maquillarte de nuevo. Tienes que usar tonos más claros. Este te servirá. Y no te preocupes, no lo he estrenado.  
  
¿Acaso estaba tratando de sobornarlo porque sabía que planeaba mentirle al Caballero de Oro de Géminis, de quien se decía que era la mano derecha del Patriarca?  
  
-Puedo ir con Saga de Géminis o con el Patriarca y decirles que piensas mentir sobre tu misión. Te enviarían a la prisión del Cabo Sunión.  
  
-Sería poético.  
  
La tristeza en la voz de Afrodita hizo enmudecer a Misty, que caminó en silencio junto a él, preguntándose si sería capaz de cumplir con la amenaza que acababa de hacer.  
  
-¿Disfrutaste tu primer beso? -Misty lo miró indignado, por la pregunta y porque (por un momento) le pareció que Afrodita había estado a punto de rodear sus hombros con un brazo. ¿Acaso pretendía mostrarse cariñoso con él luego de humillarlo? Afrodita comprendió la mirada y suspiró con aspecto resignado-. Kanon besa bien… mejor que Saga.  
  
No supo qué responderle.  
  
La semana siguiente, luego de consultar algunas revistas y a un par de amigas en Rodorio, Misty se maquilló por segunda vez.  
  
Usó el lápiz labial que le dio Afrodita. Podía detestar al tipo, pero era un labial de excelente calidad y el color era perfecto.


	3. Otoño Espectral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty/Zeros
> 
> Luego de su muerte, Misty se entera de que tiene una oportunidad para revivir por unas horas.

_Cacciator alla nov' alba à caccia_  
Con corni, schioppi, e cani escono fuore  
Fugge la belva, e Seguono la traccia;  
Già sbigottita, e lassa al gran rumore  
De' schioppi e cani, ferita minaccia  
Languida di fuggir, mà oppressa muore.

(Cazador que al alba sale a la caza  
con cuernos, escopetas y jaurías salen fuera  
Huye la fiera, y la rastrean;  
Ya sorprendida, y agotada por el gran ruido  
de escopetas y perros, herida amenaza,  
Lánguida, con huir, pero abrumada muere.)

  
-Me siento estúpido.  
  
-¿Más de lo normal?   
  
Misty le dedicó una mirada de dignidad ofendida al Espectro que estaba cerca de él, pero no logró sostenerla mucho tiempo.  
  
-Quiero decir, todo el mundo en el Santuario debía saber que Afrodita y yo somos hermanos, únicamente yo no me di cuenta hasta que Máscara Mortal me lo dijo. Y entonces debí retrasar la salida para hablar con él primero. No había ninguna razón para apresurarse tanto en buscar a Seiya en Japón, ninguna, excepto mi estúpida necesidad de demostrar que era digno de mi rango.  
  
Zeros meneó la cabeza con una risita mal disimulada.  
  
Misty paseó la mirada por el horizonte o lo que fuera que hiciera las veces de horizonte en aquel paisaje desolado, con árboles sin hojas y al mismo tiempo sin rastro de nieve en el duro suelo. Más que un desierto, parecía que el lugar estaba congelado en un otoño eterno. Su muerte había sido bastante tonta: por fin le encargaban una misión digna de su estatus como líder de los Caballeros de Plata, nada más para que lo matara un Caballero de Bronce simple y sencillamente porque entró en pánico al ver su propia sangre por primera vez.  
  
Y ahora estaba ahí, en una zona del Hades que no se parecía en nada a lo que había esperado que fuera su destino en la otra vida. La mayoría de las almas que deambulaban por ahí parecían bastante confusas y ninguna quería conversar. El que hubiera terminado estableciendo algo así como una amistad con el Espectro Zeros de la Rana no era la cosa más extraña entre las que le habían ocurrido últimamente.  
  
Podían parecer una extraña combinación, pero Zeros no fue tan desagradable una vez que se convenció de que Misty no tenía interés en burlarse de su apariencia. Sabía escuchar, hacía comentarios atinados de vez en cuando y no parecía molestarle el que Misty hablara continuamente mientras buscaba alguna manera de poner en orden sus ideas y sus prioridades.  
  
-Creo… que lo que necesito, lo que realmente necesito es hablar con mi hermano.  
  
-Seguramente.  
  
-La pregunta es cómo. Lo más sencillo sería esperar a que muera, pero ¿y si vive hasta los noventa?  
  
Zeros soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Tu hermano no llegó ni a los veinticuatro.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
El Espectro se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y puso cara de culpabilidad.  
  
-Eh… ¿no lo sabías? Afrodita murió poco después que tú. También murieron los Caballeros de Cáncer, Acuario, Capricornio y Géminis, por no hablar de casi todos los de Plata. Han llegado muchos guerreros a este reino en los últimos meses. Así que, ¡alégrate!, ya no hay que esperar. ¿No es genial?  
  
Misty no pudo evitar sonreír, conmovido por el esfuerzo que hacía su amigo para encontrar alguna manera de animarlo, pero entonces Zeros dejó de sonreír y se rascó la cabeza con preocupación.  
  
-Claro que… los Jueces no lo enviarán a otra parte del reino. Ahí va a resultar difícil que te comuniques con él. Está cumpliendo su condena y su alma no podrá comunicarse con nadie hasta el próximo ciclo de las reencarnaciones.  
  
Misty estaba completamente horrorizado.  
  
-Zeros, tengo que ver a mi hermano. No puedo dejar que todo se acabe sin haberle dicho que tardé mucho en comprender lo que trataba de hacer. Tengo que pedirle perdón… tengo que decirle que lo quiero. ¿Lo entiendes?  
  
-Sí, me doy cuenta de tu dilema.  
  
Misty se mordió el labio inferior, en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba muerto y no tenía más opción que esperar al siguiente ciclo de reencarnaciones y rogar a todos los dioses que en la siguiente vida él y Afrodita fueran un poco menos desafortunados.  
  
-Quizá hay una manera –dijo Zeros.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
Misty estaba sentado en una piedra, Zeros se acuclilló frente a él para tomar sus manos.  
  
-Un grupo de Caballeros de Atenea que han muerto recientemente recibirán una vida temporal y serán enviados al mundo de los mortales para cumplir una misión. Hasta ahora han reclutado a Shion de Aries, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y… también Afrodita de Piscis. Quizá… y solo digo “quizá”, tú podrías ser también uno de los seleccionados.  
  
-¿Tú crees?  
  
-Seh.  
  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Ofrecerme como voluntario? ¡Haré lo que sea si puedo ir y hablar con mi hermano?  
  
-Bien… -la sonrisa de Zeros se torció  un poco más de lo habitual-. Yo podría arreglarlo.  
  
-¿Sí? –Misty estaba a punto de abrazarlo.  
  
-Sí, pero no será gratis.  
  
-¿Qué… qué quieres a cambio?  
  
La sonrisa torcida se torció todavía más.  
  
-Bésame y yo arreglaré que vayas a la superficie.  
  
Misty parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de responder.  
  
-De aquerdo.  
  
-Por supuesto que… ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!  
  
¿Por qué Zeros parecía tan sorprendido?  
  
-Tengo que advertirte que no tengo mucha práctica besando, de hecho, solo he besado… no, más bien, solo me han besado una vez, así que trata de no decepcionarte demasiado… -continuó Misty, todavía sin entender por qué Zeros seguía con una cara de asombro cada vez más evidente-. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Pensé que dirías que no.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-¿No es obvio? Soy una criatura deforme y repulsiva. ¿Por qué ibas a querer besarme? …Oh, claro, ahora lo entiendo –Zeros frunció el ceño-. Tu hermano es muy importante para ti, lo suficiente como para que hagas un sacrificio así. ¿Serías capaz también de acostarte conmigo con tal de hablar con él una última vez?  
  
Ahora fue Misty quien frunció el ceño.  
  
-Creí que éramos amigos.  
  
-¿Cuándo han podido ser amigos un Caballero de Atenea y un Espectro de Hades? Acéptalo, Misty, ni siquiera me dirigirías la palabra si tuvieras alguien más con quién hablar, mucho menos serías capaz de besarme si no fuera porque…  
  
Misty lo interrumpió al besarlo.  
  
-De verdad… no tienes práctica –logró decir Zeros, luego de unos segundos.  
  
-No te burles.  
  
-Y estás rojo. Como un tomate.  
  
-¡Que no te burles!  
  
Zeros rio a carcajadas.  
  
-Está bien, está bien, ya no me burlo. Arreglaré que vayas al mundo de los vivos… Dioses, no me sonrías así.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Porque me haces sentir como un maldito –Zeros bajó la cabeza-. No te dije todo. Los Caballeros de Oro que te mencioné irán al Santuario, cumplirán una misión ahí. También irán Caballeros de Plata, pero no al Santuario. Ellos irán a Siberia. No tengo autoridad como para cambiar los planes, puedo arreglar que recibas esa vida temporal y que vayas a la superficie, pero con el grupo de Plata, no con el de Oro. Estarás en Siberia mientras tu hermano está en Grecia.  
  
Misty se mordió el labio inferior, contrariado.  
  
-¿Qué hay que hacer en Siberia?  
  
-Matar a Hyoga del Cisne.   
  
-Pero esto… ¿Atacar así, a traición a un Caballero de Bronce que está completamente solo…? Eso sería una deshonra.  
  
-Poco tiene que importarle el honor a los muertos. Sé que no es lo que querías, pero es lo que puedo ofrecerte. Cumple con la misión, mata al chico de Bronce. Si lo haces rápido, te sobrará tiempo, unas horas bastarán para que encuentres a tu hermano y le digas lo que te quedó pendiente. ¿No crees?  
  
Misty respondió con una cascada de los insultos más coloridos que se le ocurrieron en ese momento, sin el que el Espectro perdiera la sonrisa ni por un segundo.  
  
-Niño bien educado, no sabes ni maldecir como se debe.  
  
Para ese punto, ya Misty no sabía si reír o llorar.  
  
-Iré –decidió-. Trataré de cumplir la misión y trataré de que me sobre tiempo para buscar a Afrodita.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?  
  
-No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero necesito intentarlo cuando menos.  
  
-Eres bastante ingenuo y despistado, ¿lo sabías? –Zeros le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.  
  
-He tenido oportunidad de darme cuenta.  
  
-Espero que logres dar con tu hermano.  
  
El segundo beso que le dio Misty a Zeros fue totalmente gratis.


	4. Invierno Asgardiano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty/Utgard
> 
> Misty está vivo por tercera vez, en esta ocasión en Asgard, quizá hasta con una oportunidad para hablar con Afrodita... y de encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba buscando.

 

_Passar al foco i di quieti e contenti_  
Mentre la pioggia fuor bagna ben cento

(Estar junto al fuego, tranquilos y contentos,  
Mientras afuera la lluvia moja a ciento.)

  
Despertó tumbado en nieve y casi cubierto por nieve también.  
  
Su cuerpo se sentía totalmente entumecido por el frío y tuvo la sensación de que no lograría ponerse de pie.  
  
Cuando alguien lo sujetó y empezó a levantarlo, notó que su respiración hacía volar unos pocos copos de nieve. Fue algo bonito. Luego perdió el sentido otra vez.  
  
Despertó de nuevo acostado en una cama y muy bien abrigado. Llegó a creer que estaba en el cielo. Entonces notó lo mucho que dolía todo y comprendió que seguía con vida… No, comprendió que estaba vivo otra vez.  
  
¿Vivo por tercera vez?  
  
La persona junto a su cama era un hombre joven, de largo cabello oscuro y ojos de un peculiar tono de verde. Acababa de decir algo, unas pocas palabras en un idioma que Misty no entendió.  
  
-Perdón… ¿qué dijiste? –repitió la pregunta en los otros idiomas que conocía aparte del griego (francés, inglés e italiano) y estaba a punto de aventurarse con el latín aunque no lo dominaba muy bien, cuando el otro le habló en griego.  
  
-Estás despierto –su voz era suave, agradable, apenas por encima de un susurro-. Soy Utgard.  
  
-Yo soy Misty. Me gustan tus ojos –murmuró Misty, que solo estaba relativamente despierto.  
  
El otro sonrió. Misty, que estaba a punto de dormirse otra vez, notó entonces las marcas de un color extraño y un poco luminosas que tenía su anfitrión en la cara.  
  
-¿Esos son… tatuajes? –preguntó.  
  
-No. Significan que soy un _einheri,_ igual que tú.  
  
Eso despabiló a Misty de golpe.  
  
-¿Un _qué?_  
  
Durante los siguientes minutos, Utgard le explicó que en la mitología nórdica los _einherjer_ eran guerreros muertos en combate cuyos cuerpos habían sido reanimados por el poder de algún dios. A Misty le sorprendió enterarse de que en ese momento estaba en su cuerpo real, ya que Hades (o quien lo hubiera revivido la última vez en nombre suyo) más bien había encerrado su alma en una (muy basta) imitación hecha con tierra de cementerio y huesos viejos, ya que su falsa segunda vida no debía durar más de doce horas.  
  
-Nuestras marcas son diferentes –observó Misty cuando su anfitrión le permitió levantarse y pudo mirarse en un espejo-. ¿Son únicas para cada quién?  
  
-No. Las tuyas tomaron esa forma porque te revivió Odín. A mí, fue Loki. Su secuaz me mató a traición y me trajo de vuelta para ser su esclavo. Sometido a su voluntad. No pude decirle la verdad a ningún servidor de Odín. Solo a ti.  
  
-Porque vengo de fuera.  
  
-Correcto.  
  
-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora?  
  
-Engañar al padre de los engaños.  
  
-…¿Es broma?  
  
-Mi nombre es en honor a Utgardaloki, el Loki de Utgard. Fue uno de los pocos que consiguió engañar al dios Loki y dejarlo humillado. Mi familia, por milenios, ha sido la guardiana oculta de Asgard. Nosotros hacemos… cosas que los nobles guerreros que sirven a Odín bajo la luz del día considerarían… deshonrosas. Ser esclavo de Loki para servir a Odín… no es lo más bajo que he tenido que hacer.  
  
-…Cumples aquí la misma función que mi hermano y su mejor amigo en Grecia…  
  
Fue sencillo acomodarse al plan que Utgard estaba trazando para ayudar cuanto pudiera a los Caballeros de Oro (quienes se encontraban en una situación similar a la de Misty), pero con la necesidad de que Loki no se diera cuenta de Odín se le había adelantado a la hora de revivirlos. Por lo mismo, no debía saberse tampoco que andaba por ahí un Caballero de Plata además de los doce de Oro.  
  
En pocas palabras: Utgard debía usar constantemente la máscara de su ropaje sagrado para que no se notara que sus marcas eran distintas y Misty no podía contactar a Afrodita. Eso no fue sencillo de aceptar y Utgard tuvo problemas constantes porque Misty se escapaba para seguir por la ciudad a su hermano, tan discretamente como era capaz (que no era mucho).  
  
Las salidas, sin embargo, se cortaron abruptamente tras el enfrentamiento entre Afrodita y Fafner de Nidhogg.  
  
Utgard, que tuvo que retener a Misty por la fuerza mientras duraba el combate al que se sumó Máscara Mortal, se encontró con un problema totalmente distinto cuando logró llevarse al Caballero de Plata de vuelta a la casa. Misty lloraba y no parecía que fuera a detenerse pronto. Utgard, que nunca había sido bueno encontrando palabras para consolar, terminó sentado en el suelo, abrazando a un lloroso Misty, esperando pacientemente a que se agotara el manantial de lágrimas, con la vaga esperanza de que quizá sucediera antes del Ragnarok.  
  
-Tengo que ir a ver a Máscara Mortal –dijo Misty, al cabo de lo que al guerrero de Asgard le pareció una eternidad.  
  
-No.  
  
-Afrodita habría sobrevivido si no se hubiera empeñado en salvar a esa chica, Máscara Mortal debe sentirse…  
  
-Tu hermano no murió salvándola. Ya estaba muerto. La única acción lógica era salvar a quien todavía estaba con vida.  
  
-¡La lógica no tiene nada que ver con esto!  
  
-Quizá. Pero tú y yo debemos seguir con el plan o lo que sufrió tu hermano no habrá servido para nada.  
  
-No sirvió para nada. La chica murió.  
  
-Pero su amigo recuperó algo que había perdido. ¿No?  
  
Misty se secó las lágrimas, pero no hizo intento por soltarse de los brazos de Utgard.  
  
-¿Qué sigue ahora?  
  
-Tarde o temprano los Caballeros de Oro atacarán el Yggdrasil. Entonces, será mi turno para morir.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Debo revelar mis marcas a al menos uno de ellos. Alguno que tenga la inteligencia como para notar la diferencia.  
  
-Suerte con eso, son una partida de imbéciles.  
  
-Y debo entregarles la armadura de Odín. Si Loki percibe mi intento, impondrá su voluntad sobre la mía para impedirlo. La única forma segura de hacer la entrega es muriendo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Misty lo abrazó con más fuerza.  
  
-¿Vas a dejarme solo?  
  
-Estarás bien. Hum. Y si no logro matar a Lyfia, tendrás que hacerlo tú.  
  
-…Eres cualquier cosa menos blando, ¿sabías?  
  
Utgard apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Misty y suspiró.  
  
-Estoy muy cansado. Morir es sencillo.  
  
-En eso concuerdo. Mi vida después de muerto ha sido más complicada de lo que fue toda mi existencia antes de que muriera. ¿Será por haber muerto virgen?  
  
-…¿Quieres ayuda con eso?  
  
-¿Tener sexo ahora contaría como necrofilia?  
  
La risa silenciosa de Utgard fue un extraño consuelo.  


 

~***~

  
Al final no fue necesaria la intervención de Misty, aunque permaneció listo para intervenir en cualquier segundo de la batalla final. Incluso se forzó a sí mismo a permanecer oculto y en silencio mientras los Caballeros de Oro se despedían de las princesas de Asgard.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó en voz alta cuando ya no quedaba rastro de los demás y comprendió que estaba completamente solo.  
  
El cielo azul sobre él, el paisaje nevado a su alrededor, solo escuchaba los sonidos del bosque.  
  
-Traicioné a Hades cuando fui enviado a matar a Hyoga del Cisne. ¿Me espera el Cocytos? ¿Al menos entonces podré estar cerca de Afrodita, aunque sea por un momento?  
  
No hubo respuesta, solo la brisa en las ramas de los árboles.  
  
-¿Y Utgard? Sirvió fielmente a Odín, pero era propiedad de Loki. ¿Habrá Valhalla para él? ¿Un rincón en el Hel? ¿O nada? –las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por la cara de Misty-. Quiero ver a Afrodita. Quiero ver a Utgard otra vez… ¿Por favor?  
  
Ni siquiera sabía a quién le rezaba cuando notó que sus manos se volvían transparentes y los colores del paisaje eran cada vez menos vibrantes.  


 

~***~

  
-¿Misty?  
  
Al darse vuelta, notó que las lágrimas seguían cayendo.  
  
-¿Afrodita?  
  
Afrodita estaba frente a él con aspecto de completa sorpresa. Estaban en otro paisaje nevado, afuera de un gigantesco edificio. Más concretamente, estaban frente a una de muchas puertas (luego sabrían que en total eran 540 puertas, cada una lo bastante grande como para que 800 personas pudieran pasar por ellas al mismo tiempo sin estorbarse mutuamente).  
  
La expresión de sorpresa del Caballero de Piscis dio paso a una sonrisa.  
  
-Pensé que estarías en los Campos Elíseos, tú no combatiste contra Hades…  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Misty estaba abrazándolo.  
  
-¿Misty…?  
  
Entre sollozos, logró explicarle que muy poco antes de morir se había enterado del parentesco entre ellos y de los esfuerzos de Afrodita por protegerlo del padre de ambos primero, y de Arles después. Le habló de sus intentos por contactarlo después de muertos ambos, cómo terminó primero en Siberia y luego en Asgard y cómo en ningún momento las circunstancias le permitieron hablarle. También le habló de Utgard, de lo importante que se había vuelto para él en aquellas semanas y lo mucho que dolía saber que no lo vería de nuevo justo cuando empezaba a darse cuenta de que lo amaba…  
  
-También yo –susurró en su oído una voz ya muy familiar.  
  
Sin soltar a Afrodita, Misty miró hacia el lado de donde provenía el sonido. Utgard estaba ahí, sonriendo. Misty parpadeó, sorprendido, mientras Utgard aprovechaba para limpiarle una lágrima y luego dirigirle una sonrisa encantadora a Afrodita.  
  
-Así que… eres el hermano. Hola. Yo soy el novio.  
  
-Er… Encantado. Perdona que no de té la mano, tengo los brazos ocupados en este momento –respondió Afrodita.  
  
-Comprendo.  
  
-¿En dónde estamos?  
  
-Gladsheimr, la quinta morada celeste. Este es el salón Valhalla, donde descansan los guerreros de Odín.  
  
-Y tú… eres el novio.  
  
-De Misty.  
  
-¿En serio? –dijo Misty.  
  
-Declarabas amor por mí hace un momento.  
  
Misty escondió la cara en el pecho de Afrodita y dejó que los otros dos rieran y conversaran mientras él se recuperaba un poco del súbito sonrojo.  
  
Odín los había recompensado. A todos. Sus almas permanecerían en el Valhalla hasta su próxima reencarnación.  
  
Había tantas almas de guerreros en aquel lugar, que al principio los Caballeros de Atenea tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de cuántos de ellos estaban ahí realmente. Misty, entre el tiempo que pasaba con Afrodita y sus citas con Utgard, en realidad no tenía demasiada prisa por contactar con los Caballeros de Oro restantes (a excepción de Máscara Mortal).  
  
Quizá fue por eso que Aioria se sorprendió tanto al encontrarse con él por primera vez un mes más tarde, en el banquete que se celebraba todas las noches.  
  
-¿Misty? ¿Tú aquí? –exclamó el Caballero de Leo.  
  
-Eh, sí, yo –Misty sonrió apenas-. También yo estuve en Asgard cuando Loki intentó apoderarse del reino.  
  
-No te vi en ningún momento –Aioria frunció un poco el ceño, cosa que desagradó a Misty, aunque no tanto como el tono que usó a continuación-. No participaste en el combate.  
  
¿Acaso pretendía juzgarlo?  
  
-Estuve con Utgard la mayor parte del tiempo. Debía completar su misión si él no podía.  
  
_-¿Ese…?_  
  
El tono que utilizó el Caballero de Leo sulfuró por completo a Misty, que no lo dejó completar la frase.  
  
-¡Odín le ordenó matar a la muchacha! ¡Eso era parte del plan del rey de los Aesir!  
  
Fue extrañamente satisfactorio ver la sorpresa y absoluta incomprensión de Aioria. Sí, Odín tuvo razón y eso a la vez reivindicaba todavía más a Afrodita.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Aldebarán, intrigado.  
  
-Odín necesitaba que Lyfia muriera por una larga lista de razones, entre ellas, que Loki creyera tener completo control sobre los  _einherjer_ y que no se diera cuenta de que no fue su poder el que nos revivió a todos. Si le hubiera dado la orden a Aioria, por ejemplo, todo el plan se vendría abajo. El dios de las Mentiras se divertía jugando con todos y no fue sino hasta que se sintió acorralado que intentó forzarlos a hacer su voluntad –Misty tomó aire y procuró serenarse-. Yo era el respaldo, debía entrar en acción solo si llegaba a ser necesario, pero no hizo falta, Utgard cumplió su misión en forma perfecta. Es tan bueno trabajando en las sombras como mi hermano.  
  
-…¿Tienes un hermano?  
  
Misty parpadeó, sorprendido ante esa pregunta.  
  
-¿No lo sabías, Aioria? Afrodita es mi hermano mayor… ¿En serio no es obvio?  
  
-Hombre… desde que empezaste a dejarte largo el pelo, creí que intentabas parecerte a él…  
  
-Eh, la semejanza es genuina.  
  
-Parece ser que los hermanos abundan aquí –intervino alguien más-. Aioria, creo que Aioros te está buscando.  
  
Aioria se despidió de ellos rápidamente y dejó a Misty en compañía de Kanon.  
  
-¿Me parece a mí o cuando nos encontramos en Suecia tú no sabías de quién eres hermano? –preguntó Kanon.  
  
-Veo que Odín se pasó de generoso. Y tienes razón, no lo sabía.  
  
-Más bien se pasó de precavido. Yo también era respaldo. Anduve por ahí, listo para intervenir si al final hacía falta un Caballero de Oro –el antiguo General Marino guiñó un ojo, con gesto burlón-. O si Saga se ponía demasiado emocional al encontrarse de nuevo con Aioros.  
  
Misty sonrió.  
  
-Sé que lo que voy a decir es horrorosamente obvio en este momento, pero… ¿gemelos?  
  
Kanon rio antes de revolver el cabello de Misty.  
  
-Sí, gemelos. ¿No lo sabías?  
  
-No conocía a Saga y morí antes de que se revelara quién era Arles.  
  
-Oh, ya veo. Luces mejor con el cabello largo, bebé. Ahora realmente te pareces a Afrodita.  
  
¿Era solo su imaginación, o Kanon sonaba triste en ese momento? ¿Nostálgico, quizá?  
  
Una sonrisa lenta se formó en los labios de Misty cuando se dio cuenta de que Afrodita estaba cerca de ahí, conversando con otro grupito de camaradas de armas.  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa, Kanon? –dijo, levantando la voz lo suficiente como para que tanto Afrodita como Máscara Mortal lo escucharan-. _Mi hermano_ dice que besas mejor que Saga.  
  
La cara horrorizada de Afrodita cuando volteó a mirarlo valía oro puro. Misty le tiró un beso con la punta de los dedos y se escabulló de ahí, aprovechando que Kanon se quedó paralizado.  
  
Iba a correr, quizá hasta el otro extremo del Valhalla, pero Utgard lo atrapó por un brazo y lo hizo detenerse.  
  
-¿Eso, qué fue?  
  
-Venganza, dulce venganza servida bien fría –Misty se deshacía en risas-. Oh, míralos –al parecer, Afrodita trató de perseguirlo, pero Kanon lo detuvo abrazándolo y el breve forcejeo que siguió terminó transformándose en un beso-. Esos dos no sabían por dónde empezar a decirse el uno al otro lo que sienten. Luego tendrán que darme las gracias.  
  
Utgard rio silenciosamente y aprovechó la cercanía para robar él también un beso.

* * *

**Notas:**

En la mitología nórdica, Utgardaloki era el gobernante del castillo Utgardir en Jotumheimr. Era un gigante y un poderoso mago.  
  
Cuando Thor y Loki llegaron hasta ahí en busca de aventuras, Utgardaloki usó su poder para engañarlos y divertirse a costa de ellos al retarlos a una serie de pruebas de fuerza y habilidad. En el caso de Loki, se trató de una competencia para saber quién podía comer más y más rápido entre el dios y uno de los sirvientes del señor del castillo. Se colocaron en extremos opuestos de una gran mesa de banquetes y empezaron a comer todo lo que estaba servido ahí. Llegaron al mismo tiempo al centro de la mesa, pero aunque Loki había devorado toda la comida, el sirviente había devorado no solo la comida sino también los huesos y los platos. El sirviente, en realidad, era el fuego, que todo lo devora.

 


	5. Bonus track: Bronce en Siberia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty y Hyoga
> 
> Al inicio de la Saga de Hades, Misty recibió la oportunidad de una nueva vida con la condición de jurarle lealtad a Hades y matar a Hyoga del Cisne. Aceptó la oferta, pero tenía otras intenciones.

-No imaginé que podrían convencerte de esto –comentó Moses.  
  
-Aunque no lo creas, tengo mis razones.  
  
-Sí que lo creo, es solo que no me las imagino.  
  
Misty bajó la cabeza unos instantes y luego miró de nuevo a sus compañeros. Moses de Ballena y Babel de Centauro. No eran sus amigos más cercanos (de hecho, ahora que se daba cuenta, en realidad nunca había tenido amigos cercanos), pero siempre había confiado en la capacidad e inteligencia de los dos.  
  
Ya estaban en Siberia Oriental, soportando aquella horrible media vida concedida por Hades para cumplir una misión deshonrosa (que, de paso, se sentía más que medianamente absurda) y estaban perdiendo precioso tiempo en llegar a su objetivo porque no sabían exactamente en qué parte de aquella inmensa blancura estaba Hyoga del Cisne y resultaba bastante difícil avanzar por la nieve con sapuris completos. Justo el día en que a ellos les tocaba matarlo, el mocoso de Bronce decidió no usar su cosmos.  
  
-Creo que debo decir la verdad a los dos… no tengo deseo de matar al Cisne –confesó, con tono resignado-. Solo acepté venir porque necesito ver una última vez a mi hermano y, si terminamos rápido con esto, quizá me quede suficiente de las doce horas de vida como para ir a buscarlo.  
  
-¡¿Tienes un hermano?!  
  
Sonrió, divertido.  
  
-Mi reacción cuando lo supe fue parecida a eso, me enteré poco antes de que nos encargaran ir a Japón. Partí de Grecia prometiéndome que hablaría con mi hermano en cuanto pudiera regresar.  
  
-Imagino tu frustración –comentó Babel.  
  
-Siendo honestos, yo tampoco quiero hacer esto –dijo Moses-. Vine solo porque supe que Misty aceptó y no podía creerlo.  
  
-Y yo vine para no dejarlos solos a ustedes –añadió Babel.  
  
Los tres habían dejado de caminar, estaban mirándose un poco incrédulos y acabaron riendo hasta las lágrimas al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Bueno, esto sí que es una desgracia –comentó Babel, al rato-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos buscando al mocoso? Se nos va a acabar la vida en medio de este frío sin haberlo encontrado.  
  
-Concuerdo –dijo Misty-. ¿No podía haberse ido a alguna isla tropical? ¡Detesto el frío!  
  
-Yo diría que mejor vayas a buscar a tu hermano, nosotros seguiremos buscando al Cisne. Si algún Espectro pregunta por qué no estás con nosotros, diremos que nos separamos para buscarlo mejor –sugirió Moses.  
  
-Esa es una buena idea… Oh, miren, ahí está.  
  
En efecto, Hyoga del Cisne estaba en medio de una parte de mar congelado, hablándole ¿a un ramo de rosas o al hielo?  
  
El combate que siguió fue muy breve y todo el tiempo Misty estuvo maldiciendo internamente el que la sugerencia de Moses no hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes y también el que a él no se le hubiera ocurrido primero. Quizá si se dejaba vencer con rapidez, todavía podría…  
  
Tuvo que sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que Moses y Babel tampoco estaban atacando con toda su fuerza.  
  
Hyoga tendría que ser muy bruto si no se daba cuenta de que ninguno de los tres intentó esquivar su ataque, aunque tuvieron tiempo de sobra. Tendría que ser _increíblemente_ bruto si no se daba cuenta de que Misty, en particular, abandonó su Escudo de Aire.  
  
Por otro lado, eso último tampoco fue muy inteligente por parte de Misty, y lo comprendió mientras caía al suelo, envuelto en una gruesa capa de hielo y con ese frágil cuerpo falso empezando a deshacerse.  
  
_“Merde._ Así no podré llegar hasta el Santuario para buscar a Afrodita” pensó, desesperado.  
  
-Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Hyoga… Te encomiendo a Atenea… -ese fue Babel.  
  
Misty sonrió a medias, sobre todo cuando escuchó un desconcertado “¿qué?” de parte de Hyoga.  
  
-Santos de Oro que murieron recientemente están siendo forzados a atacar el Santuario –respondió, con un tono claro y sereno que lo sorprendió a él mismo-, así como nosotros fuimos enviados en tu contra.  
  
Escuchó a Hyoga arrodillándose junto a él y se forzó a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que el muchacho le limpiaba la cara de hielo y nieve.  
  
-¿Mi Maestro está con ellos? –preguntó Hyoga, ansioso-. ¿Qué los enviaron a hacer?  
  
¿Qué, no era obvio? Quizá no era tan inteligente como había pensado.  
  
-Debes ir al Santuario, ningún santo de Atenea debe estar lejos de ella en este momento –rayos, se le acababa el tiempo, podía sentir su cuerpo desintegrándose ya-. Mi hermano… mi hermano estará ahí, si lo ves, dile que lo siento mucho, dile que lo quiero…  
  
Ya no pudo decir una palabra más, se estaba disolviendo del todo.  
  
Un instante antes de que su alma fuera arrastrada de nuevo al Hades, alcanzó a escuchar una última frase de parte de Hyoga.  
  
-¡¿Tienes un hermano?!  
  
Ah, diantres.


	6. Tormenta de verano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde que están en el Valhalla, Surt ha sido motivo de enojo constante para Milo. Nada podría ser peor ahora, que tienen que dedicarse juntos a realizar un trabajo imposible con pegamento escolar.
> 
> Milo/Surt

La tormenta llegó sin aviso y golpeaba con fuerza. Milo se apartó un poco de la ventana cuando el estallido de un trueno hizo temblar los vidrios.

-Es solo una tormenta de verano, joven –dijo alguien.

-Oh, lo sé. Es solo que aquí parecen más… cercanas. Como si todos los rayos nacieran directamente sobre el Valhalla, señor.

Milo adoptó su tono más respetuoso. Todos los habitantes del Valhalla eran guerreros muertos en combate, el hecho de que aquel señor fuera anciano era algo notable, ya que solo una persona verdaderamente talentosa llegaba a la vejez en aquel oficio. No importaba que estuviera limpiando los adornos con un plumero (¿de plumas de cuervo?): aquel sirviente tenía que haber sido un guerrero excepcional.

Por lo visto, había tomado la actitud correcta, ya que el anciano sonrió con aprobación sin dejar de limpiar.

-Es así como sucede. Imagino que ocurre igual en el Olimpo.

-Nunca he estado en el Olimpo.

-¿No? Pensé que alguna vez habría acompañado a Atenea en alguna visita oficial a su padre.

-Eh… creo que no se hablan.

-Qué pena. Las familias deberían mantenerse unidas, a pesar de las diferencias.

La conversación parecía diseñada para desviar la atención de Milo de la tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera, y él  lo agradeció de corazón.

-Sí, bueno, no sabría decirlo, no recuerdo a mi familia…

-¿Sus hermanos de armas no cuentan como familia?

-En lo fastidiosos, quizá –Milo rio de buena gana-. En lo irritantes y lo difícil que resulta dejarlos atrás. Uno siempre termina perdonándoles todo y buscándolos otra vez, porque ellos también lo hacen.

-Sí, se aproxima bastante a mi idea de lo que hace una familia –aprobó el anciano.

-Este lugar… ¿qué es? –Milo miró a su alrededor por primera vez.

-Una biblioteca y sala de lectura con un poco de gabinete de curiosidades. ¿No es lo que buscaba?

-No en realidad, estoy huyendo de mi mejor amigo y su nuevo mejor amigo… er… viejo mejor amigo, más bien.

Se había metido ahí para evitar a Camus, al que vio acercarse por el pasillo en compañía de ese insoportable de Surt, pero, claro, eso no debía tener sentido para el anciano, que dejó el plumero en una mesita y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Eh… creí que la biblioteca estaba más cerca de las habitaciones del segundo piso –dijo Milo, un poco demasiado rápido.

-Usted se refiere a la biblioteca principal, hay otras más, distribuidas por todo el palacio Valhalla. Algunas están especializadas en algún tema, otras están acondicionadas a gusto de algún usuario en particular, esta es una de esas pequeñas bibliotecas.

Lo de “pequeña” era relativo, en opinión de Milo.

-Uh… creo que a Camus le gustaría esta selección de libros –aventuró-. Veo… autores franceses por aquí, ¿verdad?

-Camus es… el Caballero de Acuario, ¿verdad? El amigo de Surt… -Milo puso mala cara y no pudo cambiarla con suficiente rapidez como para que el anciano no lo notara, aunque solo tenía un ojo-. Oh, ¿Surt es la razón por la que buscó esconderse en la primera habitación cuya puerta encontró sin llave?

-¡No me estoy escondiendo! …Bueno, sí –suspiró-. No soporto a Surt.

-¿Y eso, por qué? Es un muchacho con buenos modales, cuando quiere.

-Sí y ahora parece caerle bien a _todo el mundo,_ excepto a mí. Por descarte, entonces, soy yo el que está mal.

Milo se dejó caer en un sillón y dejó de luchar por no poner mala cara.

-No necesariamente, joven. Pero uno podría pensar que conoce demasiado poco a Surt como para detestarlo tanto.

-Oh, créame que está haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir que lo deteste con toda el alma.

-¿Tanto así?

-¿Tiene idea de cuánto se nos habría facilitado la misión que nos encomendó Odín si Camus no hubiera estado jugando al doble agente/redentor todo el rato?

-Pero la misión terminó bien, el que Odín todavía gobierne aquí y haya podido ofrecerles la hospitalidad del Valhalla es prueba de ello, ¿qué importan los baches en el camino?

-¡Sí, pero él no deja de acaparar a Camus! –estalló Milo-. Y cuando trato de acercarme, se dedica a burlarse de mí. ¡Y Camus se ríe de los chistes que hace a costillas mías! ¡Es como para matarlo… nuevamente!

-Bueno, esos chistes… ¿puede ser alguna manera de tratar de dar a entender que le agradas?

-¿Como cuando un niño mete en el tintero la trenza de la niña que le gusta? –Milo rechinó los dientes-. ¿Se da cuenta de que la gente que dice esa estupidez lo que hace es preparar a las niñas para que acaben en relaciones abusivas? ¡No se maltrata a una persona que te agrada, y punto! ¡Eso no se hace!

El anciano enarcó las cejas, con aire reflexivo.

-Creo que tiene razón ahí. Burlarse de una persona no es la manera más eficiente de demostrar agrado, ni una base adecuada para cimentar una amistad.

-Eso en el remoto, remotísimo caso que su pretensión sea que hagamos buenas migas.

-Bien, creo que habrá oportunidad de hacerle comprender lo erróneo de sus actos. ¿Le apetece algo caliente para beber?

-Eso… eh… Sí, muchas gracias, señor.

El anciano sonrió de nuevo y salió.

Al quedar solo, Milo curioseó un poco las estanterías repletas de libros. Sí, había autores franceses, pero también de otros países y contó ocho idiomas diferentes antes de aburrirse. Despertaba más su interés la colección de objetos repartida en estanterías y vitrinas. Había de todo: insectos, instrumentos musicales, cosas extrañas y curiosas que no sabía decir si eran herramientas u obras de arte, cajitas con minerales prolijamente etiquetados… y una esfera de vidrio.

No la acompañaba ningún otro objeto y reposaba, con toda la dignidad que le es posible a un objeto inanimado, sobre terciopelo negro en una vitrina abierta.

Estaba razonablemente seguro de tener las manos limpias, pero se las frotó contra los pantalones (por si acaso) antes de tomarla cuidadosamente.

-¿Esto será para ver el futuro? –se preguntó en voz alta. Diminutos puntos de luz parecían tener una distribución familiar ahí dentro… ¿Sería una esfera celeste?

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Si ya de por sí era desagradable ver a Surt, el verlo con esa cara escándalo y desaprobación era todavía peor. Milo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Solo estoy viendo –declaró.

-¿Con las manos? ¡Pon eso donde debe estar, antes de que lo rompas!

Nunca le había sentado bien el que le dieran órdenes, ni siquiera sus superiores, y Surt no era su superior.

Muy deliberadamente, hizo girar la esfera en equilibrio sobre uno de sus dedos, como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto, y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a su némesis.

-¡Estás loco! –exclamó Surt-. ¡Dame eso!

Famosas últimas palabras. Surt hizo precisamente lo peor que podría haber hecho: se lanzó a tratar de rescatar la esfera. Milo trataba de rechazarlo con una mano mientras mantenía la esfera lejos de su alcance con la otra. Aquello no podía durar…

La inevitable caída de la esfera, que se rompió contra el suelo, coincidió con la llegada de Utgard, seguido (como ya se había vuelto costumbre) por Misty, justo a tiempo para que Utgard viera la preciosa esfera convertirse en docenas de fragmentos de vidrio.

Por si aquello no fuera suficientemente malo, Utgard dejó caer lo que llevaba en las manos: una bandeja con tres jarras colmadas con una bebida humeante y aromática, probablemente lo que había ido a encargar el anciano. Misty reaccionó con suficiente rapidez como para salvar un plato con bocadillos, pero eso resultó una magra victoria frente al desastre de pedazos de cerámica y líquido derramado en el piso de maderas preciosas y una alfombra de aspecto antiguo y, sobre todo, terriblemente caro.

-Por todo… por todo lo que es bello y bueno en los nueve reinos… ¡¿se dan cuenta de LO QUE ACABAN DE HACER, PAR DE IMBÉCILES DESCEREBRADOS?! -la voz de Utgard fue elevándose del susurro habitual hasta convertirse en un grito furioso que rivalizaba con los truenos.

-¡Misty, contén a tu novio! –gritó Milo.

Misty se acercó con aire solemne para hablarle al oído.

-Cuando está así, no es mi novio –murmuró-. Es el dios guerrero de Garmr, el Perro Guardián de las puertas de Helheim, y creo que tú y tu amigo acaban de hacer que las puertas se abran, la orda de Hel está a punto de caer sobre ustedes.

Milo contempló incrédulo la veloz retirada del Caballero de Lacerta. Sabía que Misty era igual de melodramático que su hermano mayor, pero eso ya era exagerar… Solo que cuando miró de nuevo a Utdgard, tuvo la impresión de que quizá no estaba exagerando: los ojos del dios guerrero realmente parecían estar llameando. Lo peor de todo fue que Surt prácticamente se estaba encogiendo, hasta parecer diminuto ante la furia de su hermano de armas, aunque a Milo le constaba que Surt era el más alto de los dos.

Otro relámpago deslumbrante seguido, casi sin pausa, por un trueno más ensordecedor que los anteriores cortó sus pensamientos. Respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros. De acuerdo, Surt y él se habían comportado tontamente (más Surt que él, claro), pero no era como para que Utgard se pusiera así. Después de todo, se trataba tan solo de una bola de vidrio.

-Oye, Firuláis, no es para que…

No pudo completar el chiste que pretendía hacer, porque Utgard gruñó, enseñando los dientes (ahora sí que no iba a poder quitarse la idea de que el sujeto tenía más de perro que de humano) y avanzó en forma amenazadora. Instintivamente, Milo dio un paso atrás… justo al mismo tiempo que Surt retrocedía también. ¿Ahora de pronto estaban coordinados los dos?

-No me digas que le tienes miedo –le dijo a Surt.

El otro imbécil lo miró de reojo.

-Miedo no, pero espero que te pegue a ti primero, tal vez se canse antes de que me toque el turno.

Eso, y ver a Misty en la esquina más lejana de la habitación (¿en qué momento había llegado hasta ahí?) hacía pensar que si todo aquello era una broma, se trataba de una demasiado incómoda para su gusto.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –intervino una voz amable-. ¿Utgard?

Se trataba del anciano señor con el que había estado hablando más temprano. Milo se preocupó de inmediato, no quería que el pobre viejo quedara en la trayectoria de Utgard si este se decidía a atacar, pero, para sorpresa suya, el dios guerrero pareció calmarse instantáneamente al escuchar su nombre. Y, para aumentar todavía más la sorpresa de Milo, Utgard se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza.

-Mi Señor Odín.

Oh, rayos.

Odín se detuvo junto a Utgard y le acarició el cabello.

-Fiel guardián, ¿qué ha podido ocurrir aquí que ha logrado hacerte alzar la voz? Sabes que tienes el don de hacer que te escuche dondequiera que me encuentre, no hace falta gritar.

-No lo llamaba, mi Señor –Utgard inclinó todavía más la cabeza. Su voz había regresado al susurro apenas audible que era habitual.

-No es propio de ti usar tu derecho ancestral sin darte cuenta. ¿Qué ha podido perturbarte de esa manera?

-Su siervo Surt de Eikþyrnir y su huésped Milo de Escorpión rompieron el Orbe… parece que… mientras jugaban.

-¡Eh, que no estábamos jugando! –protestó Milo, solo para que Surt le diera un codazo.

Odín los contempló, sin que pudiera leerse nada en ese rostro que había pasado de parecer el de un abuelito simpático al de un monarca impasible.

-Ya veo. Yo me encargaré de esto, Utgard. Tú y Misty pueden retirarse.

Curioso como ese “pueden” tenía la entonación exacta de una orden inapelable. Milo deseó estrangular a Misty cuando lo vio encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa apenada justo antes de cerrar la puerta para dejarlo a merced del rey de los Aesir, pero supuso que al menos se tomaría el trabajo de decirle a Camus cómo había muerto _(otra vez)_ y por culpa de quién.

Tomó aire, apretó los puños y, ya que le debía a Atenea por lo menos hacer el intento de sobrevivir, inició con su defensa.

-Señor Odín, yo no pretendía… oh… ¡Surt tuvo la culpa!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eras el que jugaba con el Orbe! ¡Yo te dije que lo devolvieras a su lugar!

-¡No estaba jugando, solo lo estaba viendo! ¡Si no hubieras tratado de quitármelo…!

-¡Si hubieras respetado lo ajeno…!

-¡Oh, sí, como tú respetas _tanto_ lo ajeno!

_-¡¿Me estás llamando ladrón?!_

-Suficiente –interrumpió Odín.

El dios se sentó en uno de los sillones y estudió el desastre en un silencio que inquietó profundamente a los dos guerreros.

-Las rencillas son inevitables en una casa llena de personas voluntariosas y… tercas, por no usar expresiones más fuertes. Son ustedes dos de carácter firme y eso me agrada, pero se puede ser respetuoso de los demás sin perder por ello ni un gramo de valía.

-Señor, yo…

-Silencio, Milo –aunque no recordaba a su padre Milo de repente se sintió capaz de imaginarlo usando el tono que acababa de emplear Odín-. Hace un rato enumerabas para mí las quejas que tienes en contra de Surt. ¿Estás seguro de que él no tiene una lista igual de larga en tu contra?

Una voz (incómodamente parecida a la de Camus) comentó en el fondo de su mente que nunca se le había ocurrido pensarlo, pero las arregló para seguir con la cara seria.

-¿Qué quejas tienes de mí? –preguntó Surt, como si la sola idea de que alguien pudiera encontrarle algún defecto fuera una completa sorpresa.

-No es asunto tuyo –espetó Milo.

-¿Cómo puede no serlo si se trata de mí?

-¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, para que lo sepas!

-¡Tampoco alrededor de ti!

-¡Basta! –rugió Odín, y un trueno subrayó su voz. Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio en forma inmediata-. Lo que rompieron es… _era_ un obsequio de mi esposa. Es… _era_ más valioso para mí por ser un regalo suyo que por sus propiedades mágicas, el costo de sus materiales o el talento magistral del artesano que lo fabricó. Nunca ha existido un orbe igual ni existirá otro capaz de reemplazarlo.

Las palabras, dichas con suavidad y sin rastro de enojo (al menos en apariencia), caían una tras otras como piedras sobre Milo y Surt.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para compensar el daño, mi Señor? –preguntó Surt, adelantándose a Milo por una fracción de segundo.

Odín fue hasta un escritorio que estaba por ahí, rebuscó en los cajones, sacó un frasco y se lo dio a Surt.

-Recogerán cada fragmento, reconstruirán el Orbe. Usen esto para unirlo.

Milo espió la etiqueta en el frasco.

-¿Pegamento? ¿Del que se usa en la escuela? ¿Eso _tan siquiera_ es capaz de pegar vidrio?

-Están excusados de la cacería, los combates, los banquetes… de toda actividad que no sea colaborar en esta empresa. Todo su tiempo, salvo lo indispensable para el aseo, la comida y el sueño, se dedicará a esto hasta que hayan terminado. Sin ayuda de nadie más.

Dicho eso, Odín se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cerca de donde Utgard dejó caer la bandeja con el refrigerio.

-Y limpien esto también –indicó.

-¡Pero eso lo hizo Utgard! –protestó Milo.

-Sí. Y a mí me parece justo y conveniente que lo limpien ustedes dos.

El dios se llevó consigo el plato de bocadillos que Misty rescató de la debacle y los dos guerreros se quedaron solos.

Fue fácil limpiar el pequeño desastre del refrigerio (aunque sin duda la alfombra no volvería a ser la misma), pero la esfera de vidrio era otro asunto.

Pasaron horas sentados en el suelo, tratando de armar aquel rompecabezas.

El temor inicial de Milo (que parte del vidrio estuviera pulverizado e imposible de volver a unir) no se cumplió, pero sí su segundo temor: el pegamento escolar no era lo más adecuado para aquel trabajo, al punto que uno de los dos debía sostener la esfera a medio reconstruir mientras el pegamento secaba lo suficiente como para mantener más o menos en su sitio cada pieza añadida.

-Esto es ridículo –se quejó Milo-. ¿Por qué no podemos conseguir algo que pegue mejor?

-Odín en persona nos lo entregó y es lo que debemos usar.

-¡Es pegamento escolar, caramba! ¡Es lo que usan los niños pequeños! ¿Acaso es un concepto demasiado avanzado para ti, cabeza de alcornoque?

-Yo no voy a cuestionar las órdenes de mi Señor.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando es obvio que te dio lo primero que encontró a mano? ¡Igual pudo habere dado cinta adhesiva… de la más barata!

-¡Ouh!

Surt acababa de clavarse una astilla de vidrio en un dedo e hizo señas a Milo para que se callara. Por lo visto, necesitaba silencio para concentrarse en sacar la astilla sin hacer más grande el daño.

-Puede que la idea sea justamente que invirtamos mucho tiempo haciendo esto –dijo por fin, luego de limpiar la astilla y buscarle sitio en la esfera creciente.

-¿Con qué propósito? –gruñó Milo, aunque empezaba a sospecharlo.

-Limar asperezas, quizá. Tal vez mantenernos ocupados y que no causemos más daño ni lastimemos a los demás con nuestras peleas.

-Hn.

-¿Por qué te desagrado tanto, Milo?

¿Tenía que preguntarlo poniendo esa cara tan triste y preocupada?

-La lista es larga y me sorprende que lo preguntes –replicó Milo con ligereza.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Camus?

-¿Acaso no es _obvio?_

Surt respiró hondo y habló muy despacio.

-Puedo jurarte… por cualquier cosa que respetes, que no hay nada romántico entre él y yo. Solo somos amigos. Te juro que él jamás te ha sido infiel, y conmigo menos que con nadie. Hemos sido amigos desde niños y… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Milo tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que Surt se refería a que estaba mirándolo con la misma expresión que si de repente le hubiera crecido una cornamenta de alce en colores neón.

-¡¿Infiel?! –casi chilló Milo-. ¡Él no me debe fidelidad! ¡No somos novios ni cosa que se le parezca! _¡¿De dónde sacaste semejante despropósito, idiota?!_

-¿Entonces…? Pero… Un momento –Surt le quitó a Milo la esfera a medio armar y la dejó en el suelo, sin prestar atención al gemido desesperado del Caballero de Escorpión cuando la semiesfera se transformó en un amasijo informe de vidrio y pegamento-. Entonces, ¿por qué llevas meses tratándome como si estuviera intentando robarte al amor de tu vida?

-¡No es el amor de mi vida! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!  -Milo iba a seguir gritando, pero de algún modo se las arregló para controlar el volumen de su voz y se inclinó hacia Surt-. Y sí me lo estás robando. Ya no tiene tiempo para mí. Ya casi no habla conmigo. Ya no hacemos nada juntos. Solamente quiere pasar tiempo contigo.

-E… estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido. Éramos amigos desde mucho antes de que te conociera.

-Y ahora que se reencontraron, yo dejé de existir, ¿no?

-¡No! –Surt parecía sinceramente dolido, cosa que sorprendió a Milo-. Jamás fue esa la intención… Pensé que las cosas se normalizarían en algún momento y que… bueno, que tú ya no serías tan hostil conmigo, pero…

-¿Hostil? ¿Yo?

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta. En cuanto me ves, es como si te hubieran obligado a chupar un limón agrio, y no me dices una palabra que no chorree sarcasmo. Tratar de hablar contigo es como jugarse la vida, siempre parece que vas a ensartarme en esa uña tuya a la menor provocación…

-Créeme que me está costando no hacerlo ahora, con todo lo que estás provocándome.

-Yo no te estoy provocando… ¡Llevo todo este tiempo tratando de hacer amistad contigo!

-¡Pues tienes una manera muy extraña de hacerlo! ¡No puedes abrir la boca sin burlarte de mí!

-¡Tal vez no me burlaría si no dejaras siempre tan claro lo mucho que me odias!

-¡Yo no te odio, nada más no te soporto!

Se quedaron callados, ambos con la respiración agitada y los ojos encendidos, sus narices casi se tocaban.

-Ya tienes a Camus, no hace falta que trates de ser mi amigo. Estará perfectamente satisfecho de seguir siendo tu amigo sin que tengas que fingir que te agrado –siseó Milo.

-No lo hago por Camus. Y no estoy fingiendo.

-¿No? Entonces… ¿por qué sigues intentando… tratarme, bien o mal, pero tratarme?

Surt apartó la mirada y Milo advirtió (con inmensa sorpresa) que el asgardiano estaba sonrojándose.

-Me aterras, me irritas, pero… me fascinas… -dijo Surt, en un susurro tan bajo que Milo no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien-. Creo… que me gustas.

Ah, vaya. Milo sonrió de lado. Y sonrió todavía más cuando Surt advirtió eso y su sonrojo se intensificó.

-¿No podías simplemente decírmelo?

-¿Y cómo, si no me dejas? –protestó Surt-. ¡Es más difícil pasar a través de esa muralla de sarcasmo que a través de la muralla de frialdad de Camus! …Además …Creía que ustedes dos eran pareja, ¿qué clase de amigo le dice “me gustas” al novio de su mejor amigo? Estos meses… han sido una tortura.

Oh.

Todas las piezas (no de la esfera de vidrio, sino de la situación entre Camus, Surt y él) empezaban a encajar en su mente.

-Y no se te ocurrió hablarlo con Camus –dedujo.

-Yo creía que eran novios. Habría perdido a mi mejor amigo si le dijera… si le dijera…

-Si le dijeras que te gusta su otro mejor amigo.

-…Eso.

-Pero no somos novios.

-Uh…

Curioso, estaba empezando a resultarle agradable ver al pelirrojo así de sonrojado, a pesar que un rato antes habría deseado perderlo de vista para siempre. ¿En serio había pasado todo ese tiempo angustiándose entre conservar la amistad de Camus y confesar lo que sentía? Él había pasado la misma cantidad de tiempo cociéndose a fuego lento en su ira condimentada con celos, pero no quería imaginarse estar así de dividido. De pronto ya no le extrañaba que tratara de esconder su angustia debajo de sarcasmo y hostilidad, era justo lo que tendía a hacer él mismo cuando no estaba a gusto con el resto del universo.

Su sonrisa se suavizó cuando decidió lo que haría a continuación y, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, cerró la distancia que quedaba entre ambos y lo besó.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Surt correspondió con gusto. Milo estaba por detenerlo para preguntarle hasta dónde quería llegar cuando un suave carraspeo hizo que ambos se paralizaran.

Odín estaba ahí.

Milo dirigió una mirada culpable al montón de vidrio pegoteado con pegamento, solo para quedarse boquiabierto un instante después cuando vio los pedazos de vidrio unirse por sí solos. A un gesto de Odín, el Orbe (completo, perfecto, como si jamás se hubiera roto) flotó hasta su vitrina, donde se acomodó y luego quedó quieto, nuevamente con toda la dignidad (e indiferencia) de un objeto inanimado.

Milo ya no estaba tan seguro sobre si aquella cosa realmente era un objeto inanimado.

-Ah, bien. Sabía que podrían resolver su conflicto si podían hablar con calma al respecto –dijo Odín.

-Usted… ¿Cómo…? –Milo empezó a formular una pregunta que se le antojaba más tonta a medida que hablaba.

-¿Huguin y Munin? –preguntó Surt, con un tono que transmitía infinita congoja.

-Mjú –la sonrisa de Odín no disimulaba para nada lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo el dios-. No hay nada que se escape a mi conocimiento, como bien saben ustedes. La verdad, me daba bastante pena verlos sufrir así por un malentendido. Bien, el Orbe está completo de nuevo, consideren levantadas las restricciones que les impuse. Ah… y buena suerte, muchachos.

Odín los dejó solos de nuevo.

-Hum… ¿realmente sabe _todo_ lo que ocurre en su reino? –preguntó Milo.

-Sus dos cuervos le informan a diario.

-Ah. ¿Crees que logremos sorprender a Camus si nos ve juntos? Tal vez hasta consigamos que levante una ceja.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, escuchó a Surt reír sinceramente. Y, la verdad, aquella risa era lo bastante agradable como para desear seguir escuchándola. Lo bueno era que había tiempo de sobra… y además había dejado de llover.


End file.
